Amor vincit omnia
by Feyween
Summary: Kapitel 4 ist on Worum es geht? Viktor Krum und einem schweren Fehler. Lest es einfach selbst.
1. PrologEinleitung

Hi! Vorweg erst mal: Das wird jetzt mein erster längerer Fanfic in eigen Arbeit (also so ganz allein ohne tips von Freunden) und ich hoffe, dass es ein oder zwei Leutchen dadraußen gefällt. Ich schreib jetzt erstmal nur so ne Art Prolog mit Einleitung. Also schreibt doch mal wie ihr es findet! Ich freu mich immer über enstgemeinte Aussprüche von Leuten die ich nicht kenne.  
  
Und noch was: Ich kann Boris Becker ABSOLUT NICHT leiden und auch wenn es sich am Anfang so anhört, Viktor wird NICHT zu einem zweiten Bumm-Bumm- Bobbele!! (Wird das so geschrieben - ist ja auch egal...)  
  
Noch was: Ja Lena, irgendwie ist Viktor Krum (zumindest wie ich ihn mir vorstelle) garnicht mal so schlecht! Aber das kann auch damit zusammen hängen, dass ich momentan keinen Freund hab und zuoft mit Dajana rumhänge.  
  
Disclamer: Alles gehört der Rowling (obwohl ich auf Viky scharf wäre...manchmal zumindestens...); dass schließt die Idee und meine Charas natürlich aus. Vielen Dank! So, jetzt geht's auch schon los mit:  
  
Amor vincit omnia  
  
Gähend erhob sie sich aus einer liegenden in eine sitzenden Position. Ihr Kopf dröhnte noch immer, doch langsam wurde sie wieder klar. Ein Gefühl von Übelkeit überkam sie, doch Luna konnte es unterdrücken. "Ach du meine-", sie ließ den Satz unvollendet und sah neben sich. Ihre Erinnerung hatte sie nicht getrübt, neben ihr lag Viktor Krum!! Also doch. Schluckend versuchte sie die letzte Nacht noch einmal abzuspielen. Doch, ja, es war durchaus möglich. "Oh shit", murmelte sie apartisch, als Luna das volle aussmaß der Situation bewusst wurde. "Ähm...was?", Viktor setzte sich vorsichtig auf, anscheinend hatte auch er noch einen Kater. Sein Blick schien getrübt, doch langsam kamen auch seine Erinnerungen zurück. "Das - oh gott!", er blinzelte Luna an, diese sah genauso schockiert zurück. "Das habe ich auch schon gedacht. Haben - ich meine. Haben wir das wirklich getan?", fragte sie trocken. 'Hier fehlt was. Nur was?', sie ging in Gedanken alles durch, bis ihr Blick zu ihrem BH wanderte, der Besitzerlos auf dem Boden lag. Dann glitt ihr Blick kurz nach unten. Ja, so ohne alles war es doch kalt. Schnell zog sie die Decke höher, panik und wut überkamen sie. Als sie wieder aufsah, bemerkte sie aufgeregt, dass Viktors stück Decke ziemlich weit hinunter hing. Anständig rot sah sie weg. "Ich glaube, in anbetracht der Situation, dass wir reichlich wenig anhaben, ja, es war so wie du denkst." Er sprach vorsichtig das aus, was sie schon geahnt hatte. "Das erste - ich meine - war es-", sie hielt inne. 'Tolle Kinderstube. Mutter würde mir für diese peinlickeit die Ohren lang ziehen und mit Dartpfeilen auf mich schießen!', scholt sie sich innerlich. "Nein, du?" Viktors Mund war trocken, doch seine Hose war zuweit weg um sie einfach so zu erreichen. "Wenigstens war die Abschlussfeier ein voller Efolg!" Das hämische Lachen tat im Hals weh, doch Luna musste es unterdrücken. "Ich glaub, ich versteh nicht?", er sah sie wieder an. "Du hast die Jahrgangsbeste bekommen, ich hab den besten Sucher Bulgariens flach gelegt!" "Nein. Viel schwieriger. Ich lieg mit meiner besten Freundin im Bett", seine Aussage traf tief. "Ja. Ich auch. Tut-tut mir echt leid, sorry." Eine peinliche Pause endtstand. "Und, wer steht als erster auf?" Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als beide gleichzeitig "Du" sagten.  
  
Und? Wie ist es so für den Anfang. Ich meine, ich muss nicht weiter schreiben, würde es aber gerne tun. Ich hoffe, es war nicht zuviel 'Sex' und sowas drin, aber schlimmer wird es echt nicht (NC 17 is ja hier abgeschaft, oder?). Na denn ,bis bald (hoffentlich!)!  
  
Feyween 


	2. In vino vertias

?. In vino veritas  
  
Nervös zupfte Luna an ihren wirren Haaren und überlegte, ob sie diese plamage wohl überleben würde. Knapp am Hyperwentilieren starrte sie ihren Bettnachbarn an. Dieser sah verwirrt ins Nichts. 'Mein gott. Ich überleb das nicht. Schulschlampe. Toll. Erst macht der eine Schluss, kommt auch schon der beste Freund. Was mach ich hier eigentlich?' 'Das ist doch das letzte. Was ist denn gestern passiert? Ich hab einen absoluten Blackout. Der suff. Nie wieder was selbstgebrautes von Richard. Das wird er mir büßen!', überlegte Viktor und suchte dabei ein Kleidungsstück in seiner Nähe. "Ähm...K-könntest du - kannst du - Hose?", stammelte Luna umständlich. "Was?" "Ob - ob du an ne H-Hose kommst?" 'Na toll! Stottern ist ja auch genau das, was ich jetzt brauche. Und selbstmitleid.' Sie spürte, wie ihr die röte weiter ins Gesicht schoss - ihre Ohren brannten mitlerweile vor hitze. Ein verlegenes Hüsteln ließ sie auffahren. "Mhh?" "Liegt bei dir was zum anziehen? Oder was anderes?" Viktor schien genauso beschämt wie Luna aus. Leicht desorientiert sah sie neben sich. "Ne-nein", das stottern ließ sich langsam wieder konrollieren. "Ja, dann, dann haben wir - nun ja - ein Problem. 'Das sit doch lächerlich. Da habe ich seit fast zwie Jahren eine Freundin, und dann das! Hoffentlich erfährt Hermine davon nichts!' "Du - ähm - hast du eigentlich einen Plan - was, naja, was wir jetz t-tun sollen?" Von einer inneren Unruhe ergriffen, rutschte sie leicht hin und her. 'Verdammt. Jetzt weiß ich es!' Lunas ershrockenes keuchen ließ widerum Viktor zusammen fahren. "Geht es die gut?", fragte er vorsichtig. "Ich-ich weiß was wir - du-ich - vergessen haben. Wir. wir haben nicht ver-", sie brach aufgelöst ab. "Ver?!", flüsterte er, als ihm plötzlich das Wort Verhütung in den Sinn kam. "Oh - oh nein. Das, das ist mir - und das musst du mir glauben - noch nie passiert! Ich", er schluckte kurz, zog seine Decke höher, und fuchelte kurz unkontrolliert mit einer Hand in der Luft herum, "ich glaube, wir sollten - sollten uns anziehen!" Aufgeregt sah er zur Seite und entdecke ich - seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem accio war sein Umhang bei ihm, den er sich überwarf. "Darf ich...?", er sah zum Badezimmer. "Das sollte ja jetzt keine Frage mehr sein, oder?", jetzt, wo Viktor wieder seinen Umhang trug verschwand das stottern und eine taube Übelkeit machte sich bemerkbar. 'Oh, gott. Der selbstgebrannte!' Ohne über ihre fehlenden Klamotten zu überlegen, sprang sie aus dem Bett und schnappte sich ihren Mülleimer. Glücklicherweise war sie in ihrer eigenen Wohnung, nicht in der Schule oder bei ihm!  
  
Viktor derweilen hatte sich seine Sachen geschnappt und is Badezimmer verzogen. Dort kämpfte er mit seinen viel zu langen und unordentlichen Haaren. 'Mein Gott. Luna. Wie konnte ich nur? Ich habe sie nie als sonderlich attraktiv angesehn - nett, schüchtern und ne gute Freundin vielleicht, aber mehr? Ich muss echt voll gewesen sein!' Grübbelnt zog an einer verfilzten Ecke seiner Haare. "Ahh! Scheiße. Ich sollte mal wieder über Haareschneiden nachdenken!", fluchte er. Ein stöhnen und röcheln ließ ihn auffahren. "Luna?" Besorgt zog er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften - eine Nacht reicht ihm vollkommen, nüchterne Erlebnisse brauchte er nicht - und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. Luna hing mit dem Gesicht über einen Mülleimer und kotzte sich die selbe aus dem Leib. Schnell lief er auf sie zu und berührte ihre Schulter. 'Verdammt. Sie hat nichts an!' Nervös packte er neben sich, fand mit einer Hand einen Wäschekorb und zog einen Umhang heraus, um ihn Luna umzulegen. 'Wie schnulzig!', Viktor konnte es nicht glauben, er kam sich wie in einen Liebesfilm versetzt. Unwillkürlich schüttelte er sich.  
  
Stückweise beruhigte ihr Magen sich wieder. "Alkohol ist dochecht ne plage. Lehrer sollten doch eigentlich darauf achten, dass wir uns nicht so zuschütten", murmelte sie nach einigen Minuten des schweigens und fuhr zusammen, als Viktor ihr antwortete. "Also hast du auch was von Richards Giftküche abbekommen?" Ein schwaches Nicken bestätigte seine Annahme. "Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn einige andere die selben Erfahrungen wie wir gemacht haben!" "Er-er wird doch nicht" "Doch. Ich glaube, er hat was in den Trank geschüttet!" Da Luna mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß, konnte er ihr Verletztes Gesicht nicht sehen. 'Also doch. Wir hatten keine Kontrolle über uns. Das heißt, er-', sie ließ den Gedanken unvollendet und schluckte den säuerlichen Geschmack herunter. "Ich - ich hoffe, es geht dir besser. Ich geh dann mal was anziehen", so schnell er konnte, was Viktor wieder im Badezimmer verschwunden.  
  
Niedergeschlagen zog Luna frische Sachen an und Trabk etwas Wasser. Ihr Magen schmerzte unnartürlich und ein Schwindelgefühl trübte ihren klaren Verstand. "Das sit der schlimmste Karter den ich jeh hatte. Da hat Richard echt was gewaltiges zusammen gebraut!" Sogar ihre Nase tat weh, was ihre Brille nicht verbesserte. 'Naja. Es war ja nur eine Nacht. Wir sehen uns ja echt nicht wieder. Er geht nach Bulgarien Quiddisch spielen und ich wird Lehrein auf Durmstrang. Das sit ja auch nicht so übel...Oder doch?' Sehnsüchtig sah sie auf eine Tasse, es war seine. Immer wenn sie sich bei ihr getroffen hatte, um zu reden, hatte er aus dieser Tasse getrunken. "Es gibt ja auch noch Klassntreffen..."  
  
  
  
Und? Wie hat der Teil gefallen? Ist länger als der ertse, aber der war ja auch nur als Einleitung gedacht. Erstmal noch vielen Dank an Maxine. Ich finde auch, dass es viel zu wenig Geschichten überDurmstrang gibt. Dabei ist doch in der Hinsicht fiel mehr Freiheit geboten, schließlich hat Rowling darüber nicht fiel erzählt (außer natürlich über das Wetter, aber die Engländer müssens ja wissen).  
  
Naja, ich denke das nächte Kapitel wird Vikys Standpunkt klarstellen. by Feyween 


	3. Crapula

So. Hier ist es nun: Amor vincit omnia !  
  
Hat schon jemand ne Ahnung was das heißt? Nein? Oder vielleicht doch? Naja, wäre doch ganz lustig, wenn jeder der Lust hat schreibt was es heißen könnt! Ich freu mich schon!  
  
Naja, ein besonderer Dank an Phoenix (nennst du dich hier so??), meine Betaleserin. Ist doch schön, dass wir nach Monaten des fast Betalesens endlich mal was auf die Reihe gebracht habe! Und ja, er hat sich gebessert. Meinst du etwa, ich würde meine arme kleine Luna mit so nem Suffkopf herum hängen lassen? Das heb ich mir für Snape und Lupin auf!  
  
Viel spaß mit Kapitel 2:  
  
crapula  
  
Seufzend lehnte Viktor sich an die Badezimmertür und sah betrübt auf einen Stapel Handtücher, der ordentlich zusammengelegt vor einem Regal stand, scheinbar vergessen. Seine Flucht aus ihrem Schlafzimmer war so unkontolliert und reflexartig gewesen, dass er ihn an den Fluchtinstinkt eines Hasens erinnert. 'Nein. Ratte. Ich bin eher mit einer Ratte zu vergleichen! Was habe ich mir nur gedacht? Erst der ganze Alkohol, dann nach der ganze Sache diese abweisende Art! Ich bin ein echter Trottel! Versager. Hermine! Toll, mit ihr bin ich nicht mal über einen längeren Kuss gekommen -genau das gefällt mir - und dann steig ich im Alkoholrausch mit der nächst Besten ins Bett! Eigentlich wäre es ja egal - bei jeder anderen. Aber bei Luna? Ich habe es noch nie geschafft, mit jemandem befreundet zu bleiben, nachdem wir im Bett waren. Luna kenne ich schon seit - seit ich denken kann! Ich will sie doch nicht verlieren! Als Freundin, Kumpel, naja - Seelenverwandte! Hermine. Ach, was soll ich nur tun? Ihr kann man nichts vorhalten. Sie kriegt es raus. Und dann? Ich kann ihr nicht unter die Augen treten! Nicht so. Niemals? Vielleicht. Oh, sie soll mit einem glücklich werden, der auch treu bleiben kann! Vielleicht dieser Ron, oder Harry. Einer von ihnen oder ihrer Schule wäre besser als ich. Oh Hermine. Wäre nur alles anders gekommen! '  
  
'Was mach ich denn? Mein Leben lang bin ich mit Viktor befreundet - unsere Eltern kennen sich schon so lange. Wie konnte ich nur? Dabei habe ich immer versucht, nicht zu einem Flittchen zu werden! Wofür den Abschluss? Wozu die Beste? Das hätte ich mir schenken können, wenn ich doch eh mit jedem ins Bett steige!' Wütend sah Luna in einen Spiegel. "So. So sieht jemand aus, der keiner fleischgewordenen Lust widerstehen kann!", flüsterte sie betrübt und wandte sich ab. So konnte sie sich nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, nicht wenn sie nicht mit Viktor gesprochen hatte. Doch der hatte sich im Badezimmer verschanzt, Luna selbst in der Küche. Ihr Kopf tat vom Denken weh, jeder Schritt wurde zur Qual. Anfangs war der Kater noch nicht so schlimm gewesen, mittlerweile pochte jede Vene, jeder Ader im gleichen Takt. Mit zittriger Hand sucht sie ein kleines Gefäß heraus. Es war Grün, hatte einen langen Hals, einen dicken Bauch und war mit einem Korken verschlossen. Die Flüssigkeit darin war, trotz Raumtemperatur, nur knapp über dem Gefrierpunkt - dank eines Kühlzaubers. Als sie den Korken mit einem leisen plopp entfernt hatte, drang der Duft von Pfefferminz nach außen. Der schwarze Trank war dickflüssig und schwer in einen Becher zu schütten, und so musste Luna ihre ganze restliche Konzentration auf einen Zauber lenken, der ihr zur Hand gehen sollte. "Na gut. Jetzt nur noch etwas Wasser, dann hat sich die Angelegenheit!", flüsterte sie zufrieden und nahm ein Glas aus einem Seitenschrank. Das Leitungswasser war kalt und schwappte beim Einfüllen kurz über ihre Hand. Langsam und behutsam ließ Luna das Mittel hineinfließen und rührte es dann mit einem Glasstab um. Das Wasser wurde erst schwarz, dann blau, schließlich fast durchsichtig. "Auf ex", murmelte sie und versuchte sich einzureden, das Mittel würde angenehm schmecken. 'Wenigstens hilft es!', fasste sie nach einer Minute den ersten klaren und zuversichtlichen Gedanken des Morgens. Der erste Blick auf ihre Küchenuhr verriet, dass es erst 8:40 Uhr war, an einem Samstag. "Gut. Dann mach ich halt was zu essen", beschloss sie.  
  
"Na gut. Jetzt bin ich schon fast 10 Minuten hier oben. Langsam muss ich wieder runter. Egal was sie sagt oder tut, die Situation kann nicht so bleiben!" Viktor fasste neuen Mut, obwohl sein Kopfzu zerbrechen drohte. "Nun gut. Falls ich es bis in die Küche schaffe, werde ich mit ihr reden!", beschloss er und stieß sich wenig elegant von der Tür ab und tapste die Treppe hinab, allerdings musste er nach der Hälfte wieder stehenbleiben. 'Mein Gott! Was um alles in der Welt war in dem Alk drin?' "Vik? Bist du das?" Luna trat an die unterste Treppenstufe und sah fragend nach oben. "Mehr oder weniger", brummte er zurück. "Was soll das heißen?" Luna schien verwirrt. "Körperlich, ja. Geistig trifte ich momentan dauernt ab. Ich-", er brach ab und schloss kurz die Augen. "Ja?" Luna war die Treppe hinauf gestiegen und hatte ihre kühle Hand an seine Wange gelegt. Ihr geistiges Chaos hatte sich beruhigt, langsam schaffte sie wieder zwischen dem betrunkenen Viktor und ihrem besten Freund Viktor zu unterscheiden. Und momentan sah sie nur ihren besten Freund, der müde, verkatert und nervlich völlig am Ende mitten auf ihrer Treppe saß und seine Augen fast krampfhaft geschlossen hielt.  
  
Luna sah verwirrt auf ihren Freund hinab. Er hielt noch immer die Augen geschlossen und saß regungslos auf der kalten Treppe. "Du frierst dir noch deinen Hintern ab! Komm in die Küche, ich mach Frühstück", schlug sie vor. Beruhigt stellte sie fest, dass er vorsichtig nickte und sich dann von ihr auf die Beine ziehen ließ. "Hast du auch so Kopfschmerzen? Ich musste erst einen ganzen Wochenvorrat von dem selbstgebrauten Schmerzmittel nehmen, bis es wieder ging. Dabei hab ich nur sehr wenig getrunken!" 'Nicht einmal halb soviel wie du', vollendete sie in Gedanken.  
  
Stolpernd und schaukelnd kamen sie einige Minuten später in der Küche an. Dort ließ sich Viktor auf einen Stuhl nieder, während Luna nach einem Rest Kaffeepulver forschte. "Ich weiß genau, dass hier noch ein bisschen löslicher Kaffee sein muss. Ich hab erst letzte Woche drei Packungen gekauft. So süchtig bin ich dann doch nicht nach dem faden Zeug!" "Ist doch nicht so schlimm", murmelte Viktor gedämpft, er hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme gelegt, die wiederum auf dem Tisch lagen, und döste vor sich hin. "Hauptsache ich überleb diesen Tag irgendwie", fügte er für sich hinzu. "Keine Sorge. Warte kurz, ich geb dir was von dem Mittel!", Luna griff in ihren Giftschrank und holte eine weitere Flasche des Schmerzmittels heraus, die die gleiche Form und Farbe wie die erste hatte. Schnell füllte sie den Trank in ein Glas und schüttete das ganze mit Wasser auf. 'Ich komm mir wie ne Krankenschwester vor!' "Hier." Sie hielt ihm das Glas hin, doch Viktor reagierte nicht. "Ähm? Bist'e eingeschlafen?", fragte sie vorsichtig und befürchtete schon, ihn bis auf die Couch tragen zu müssen. "Wie war das eben? Achja - keine Sorge!", murmelte er zurück. "Na dann, ich hab schon gedacht-" Sie hielt an. "Ja?" "Ach nichts!" "Trink das, dann geht's dir besser!" Er sah müde und leicht hilflos auf das Glas. "Was?" "Hä?" "Warte, ich helf dir!", sie nahm das Glas und half Viktor hoch. Dann half sie ihm den Inhalt auszutrinken, auch wenn er sichtlich mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte. "Ich weiß, dass Rezept müsste mal überarbeitet werden. Aber allein ist das etwas schwierig. Man ist immer schon nach ein paar Minuten total zu!", sie lächelte leicht. Er schmunzelte. "Ich merks. Ist ja echt berauschend!" "Hauptsache du fängst nicht an zu lallen! Was meinst du, warum ich momentan so offenherzig bin?!" Berauscht drückte sich Luna an Viktor und stupste ihn leicht mit ihrer Nase an. Er ließ es sich gefallen. "Mein Gott. Erst betrunken, dann auf Drogen. Ist das Zeug überhaupt legal?" "Klar. Hab ich mit unserer Professorin gemacht! Die hat davon ne Massenproduktion gestartet - natürlich nur für Abschlussfeier. Hat gesagt, sie wolle keine Schnapsleichen wegräumen!" Kichernd versuchte Luna wieder klar zu denken. Sollte der Trank nicht für klareres Denken sorgen? Verdammt. Was war noch mal mit dem Alkohol gestern passiert? Wenn doch nicht alles so verschwommen wäre!  
  
"Kannst du dich an was von gestern erinnern?" "Wer ich?" Luna kicherte, während Viktor nur grinste. "Klar. Hhmm...was war in dem Trank?" 'Himmel, ich bin auf Drogen!', fluchte er innerlich, doch auf eine verquere Weise fand er es lustig. "Wir sollten im Haus bleiben, so kann doch keiner auf die Straße!", flüsterte Luna zwischen zwei Lachern. Sie war seltsamerweise gleichzeitig klar und doch benommen, die Welt schien unwirklich und leicht verdreht, wie durch eine Scheibe hindurch die leicht milchig war.  
  
20 Minuten später hatten die Lachkrämpfe aufgehört. "Na toll. Jetzt bekomm ich bestimmt von dem Zeug noch nen Kater!", brummte Viktor und rieb sich die Schläfe. "Nein, dass ist gleich wieder rum - hoffe ich." Gähnend sah Luna der Uhr zu, wie sie ohne Erbahmen weiter tickte - tickte und tickte... 'Gleich macht mich das Geräusch wahnsinnig!' Wütend sah sie auf den Boden. Wie jeden Morgen lagen dort verschiedene Gummispielzeuge und Quietschspielsachen ihres Hundes, doch der kleine Mischling selbst schien noch immer friedlich zu schlafen. 'Kein Wunder. Ist ja auch noch nicht Zeit zum Aufstehen. Und außerdem hab ich ihn ja auch ins Wohnzimmer vertrieben!' Ein Krächzen ließ sie herumwirbeln. Auf ihrer Stuhllehne saß ihr zahmer Rabe Abrax, der die ganze Situation scheinbar sehr lustig fand. "Was gibt's denn da zu lachen?", knurrte sie ihn an, doch davon ließ sich Abrax nicht im Geringsten stören. "Essen!", krächzte der Rabe, der wie die meisten magischen Tiere reden konnte - wenn auch nur sehr bruchstückhaft. "Mach dir doch selber was, ich hab keine Lust!", murmelete Luna und deutete auf ein Brötchen, was am vorigen Abend eigentlich fürs Abendessen vorgesehen gewesen war. Abrax war mit einigen Flügelschlägen auf der Küchentheke gelandet und untersuchte das Brötchen eingehend. "Alt", stellte er kurze Zeit später fest. "Stell das Vieh ab, oder ich tus!", knurrte Viktor, der anscheinend noch mit seinen Kopfschmerzen kämpfte. "Abrax, flieg raus und besuch Sabrina, die hat bestimmt was zu Essen für dich!" Gesagt, getan. Elegant erhob sich der Rabe und flog durch das extra für ihn eingebaute kleiner Fenster, das magisch versteckt knapp unter der Küchendecke angebracht war und ständig offen stand.  
  
Vorsichtig blinzelte Viktor eine halbe Stunde später. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren ziemlich abgeklungen, nur ein leichtes Drücken hinter seinen Augen war noch zu spüren. Luna schien nicht mehr in der Küche zu sein, jedenfalls sah er sie nicht. 


	4. Kaffee, Hunde und Einrichtungen – Der Mo...

Moin (bzw. nabend wenn ich so auf die Uhr gucke...01:24 Uhr *gähn*)! Hier ein neues Kapitel. Ich muss mich jetzt erstmal bei meinen paar Lesern entschuldigen. Ich konnte leider nicht weiterschreiben da a) mein PC dauernd abstürzt, b) das selbe mit meinem Internetprogramm dauernd passiert und c) Word sich alle 2 Minuten verabschiedet. Aber ich glaube, langsam wird ich wieder Herrin der Lage, also hier ein schnelles Kapitel für zwischendurch. (Diesmal ist der Titel auf Deutsch und nicht so *schnulzig*, was Phoenix ja gefallen dürfte, nicht?)  
  
Kaffee, Hunde und Einrichtungen - Der Morgen danach Teil 1  
  
Sich suchend umsehend erhob Viktor sich aus seinem Stuhl und trat in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer. Seine Freundin und deren Familie hatten schon immer vom relativ großem Familienbesitz gelebt und diesen Luxus sah man der Studentenbude an. Das Haus an sich war zwar leicht windschief und auch äußerlich ziemlich schlicht gehalten, aber von innen konnte es sich sehen lassen. Die einladend hellen Räume waren in warmen Farben gestrichen worden, wobei fast alle Wände zusätzlich mit Bildern und Postern verdeckt waren. Auf denen waren von klassischen Bildern, über Rockbands bis zu modernen Bildern der Neuzeit alles vertreten. Die Einrichtung war so verschieden wie es nur ging, einzig und allein jeder Raum in sich war abgestimmt. Während die Küche in silbernen Tönen gehalten war, erstrahlte Beispielsweise das Gästezimmer in sommerlichen Rot- und Gelbtönen.  
  
Als Viktor in jenen Raum trat, der leicht bläulich eingerichtet war, vernahm er das gewöhnte wuseln Vierer tapsiger Beine, als der kleine Mischling aus seiner Lieblings Ecke herausschoß und ihn hell bellend ansprang. Scheinbar hatte er ausgeschlafen und wollte nun spielen. "Na du? Ist dein Frauchen ausgeflogen ohne uns Bescheid zu sagen?", fragte er und nahm das kleine Energiebündel auf den Arm. Dieser beantwortete die frage mit einem verständnislosem Wuff! und biß spielerisch in Viktors Ärmel. Diese kleine, wie Luna ihn spaßeshalber nannte, Nervensäge, hatte rotbraunes Fell und glich einem Mix aus Terrier und Dackel, hatte aber verhältnismäßig viel zu lange Ohren, was an eine größere Art erinnerte.  
  
Langsam setzte Viktor sich in Bewegung, schaltet mit einer Handbewegung das Radio ein und ließ sich, auf Luna Wartens, auf das Sofa fallen.  
  
Verwirrt, noch immer müde und leicht hilflos suchte Luna derweil nach Kaffee. Nachdem Viktor scheinbar eingeschlafen war, hatte sie leise nach Kaffee gesucht, doch zu ihrem Entsetzen schien sie kein Kaffeepulver mehr zu besitzen. Also hatte sie sich schnell einen Mantel gegriffen, ihr Geld geschnappt und war in den nächsten Supermarkt gelaufen. Innerlich noch immer aufgewühlt hatte sie komplett vergessen, Muggelgeld mitzunehmen, und so hatte das Schicksal seinen Lauf genommen. Erst hatte sie 10 Minuten überlegt wo ein Geldautomat sei, danach brauchte sie wieder 5 Minuten um die passende Kreditkarte unter all dem restlichem Müll in ihren Taschen zu finden und dann war ihr ihre Geheimnummer nicht gleich eingefallen.  
  
"Das gibt's doch nicht!", meckerte sie nun wütend und sah auf das leere Fach, in dem sonst ihre Lieblingsmarke stand. Also nahm sie, gezwungen durch die minimale Auswahl, eine der anderen Packungen, welche unfairerweise fast doppelt so teuer war, und schlürfte zur Kasse. Dort angekommen sah sie, dass nur eine Kasse offen hatte und die dortige Arbeitskraft gerade lautstark mit einem Kunden stritt. Einige alte Frauen beobachteten das ganze belustigt. "Na, dass scheint sich ja noch hinzuziehen!"  
  
Entschuldigt das kurze Kapitel, aber ich muss leider befürchten, dass Word gleich wieder abstürzt und ich dieses Dokument, genau wie alle anderen seit etwas 2 Wochen, nicht mehr öffnen kann. Aber das ist schließlich besser als nicht und ich hoffe, ihr (vor allem Maxine die ja immer auf gaaaanz laaaaange Kapitel besteht) verzeiht mir. Ich komm am Montag an die CD von Word und kann es neu Aufspielen, also, ab Montag geht's dann wieder rund. Ansonsten wie immer:  
  
Schreibt Kommentare wie es nur geht, eure Feyween 


End file.
